Change
by Chiheisen
Summary: Dulu, saat masih SMP, Tenma hanya setinggi hidungnya. Tapi sekarang…? "Tsurugi!" panggil Tenma tepat di sampingnya. "Ya?" Tsurugi menoleh, mendongak tepatnya. / Koukousei!TenKyou / Oneshot/ Kisah Tenma x Tsurugi, plus sekilas anggota klub sepak bola Raimon di sekolah menengah atas./Warning: Fic iseng, pelampiasan WB, typo, gaje, BL


.

Helai demi helai sakura meranggas, terbawa angin musim semi. Mewarnai pagi pertama tahun ajaran baru dengan warna mereka yang merah muda.

Kesibukan mulai terlihat di halte dan stasiun. Termasuk di dalamnya Tsurugi, tengah menanti bus yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah. Sekaligus menunggu seseorang yang—

"Tsurugi!"

—sejak setahun lalu, telah menjadi pacarnya.

"Maaf. Lama menunggu, ya?" Tenma menghampiri, setengah terengah.

Tsurugi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai."

Sosok Tenma dibungkus blazer biru gelap, dengan dasi merah tersembul di dada. Sama sepertinya. Mulai hari ini, mereka resmi menjadi siswa kelas dua SMA.

Suara rem berdecit, disusul bunyi pintu hidrolik yang membuka. Segeranbus tersebut diserbu para penumpang. Seperti biasa, Tenma dan Tsurugi hanya kebagian tempat di antara barisan kursi. Dengan kata lain, berdiri.

Bus merayap maju. Isinya yang sarat membuat Tenma harus erat menggengam tangan Tsurugi.

Halte berikutnya. Rem mendadak. Beberapa tubuh penumpang terdorong ke depan.

Tenma bergerak sigap. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya," gumam Tsurugi, seraya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Beberapa orang naik. Jarak antar penumpang yang berdiri makin merapat.

Sudut mata Tsurugi mengamati bahu lebar Tenma dari posisinya yang berada di bawah dagu pemuda itu. Dulu, saat masih SMP, Tenma hanya setinggi hidungnya. Tapi sekarang…?

"Tsurugi? … Tsurugi?"

Agak gugup, kedapatan melamun. "Ya?"

Tapi sekarang, Tsurugi harus mendongakkan kepala.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo turun!"

.

* * *

.

**Change**

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

Warning: Fic iseng, pelampiasan WB, typo, gaje, BL

.

* * *

.

"Huaah… capek!" Tenma menjatuhkan diri di bangku pinggir lapangan. Di sampingnya, Tsurugi yang juga tengah istirahat, mengangsurkan botol minum.

Tenma menerima dengan suka cita. "Makasih!"

Di hari pertama ini pun, klub sepak bola SMA Raimon menjalani latihan sore mereka dengan semangat. Tenma menenggak habis isi botol itu dalam sekejap.

Sejurus kemudian, ia berdiri lagi, meraih bola sepak di dekat kakinya.

Tsurugi mengerjap. "Katanya tadi capek?"

"Tadi iya. Sekarang, nggak lagi." Tenma memainkan bola itu sebentar. "Tsurugi, temani aku latihan, yuk!"

"Aku masih capek. Sama yang lain saja."

"Ya, sudah, kalau begitu…," Tenma memandang sekeliling. "Shindou-senpai!" serunya, kembali masuk lapangan. "Saya temani latihan, ya!"

Tsurugi memandang keduanya dari jauh. Terlihat puncak kepala Shindou-senpai dan Tenma sekarang hampir sejajar. Padahal dulu, Shindou lebih tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari Tenma, tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Tsurugi.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua telah jauh melampaui Tsurugi, menjadi bukti adanya keajaiban yang disebabkan oleh proses alamiah bernama pubertas.

_Ngomong-ngomong soal keajaiban…, _bola mata Tsurugi bergulir ke kiri. Ke daerah depan gawang. Seorang kiper tampak berdiri di sana. Gigih melindungi gawang dengan tubuhnya yang ramping menjulang. Pipi Pikachunya sekarang berganti menjadi rahang kukuh layaknya remaja lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Mungkin tidak masalah bagi Tsurugi, disusul telak oleh Tenma dan Shindou-senpai. _Tapi, memikirkan kalau Nishizono juga sampai…._

_Inner_ Tsurugi bersimpuh. Tubuh batiniahnya bertopang dengan kedua tangan dan lutut menyentuh tanah. Menyembunyikan pundung berat di balik ekspresi _cool_-nya yang biasa.

Ya. Nishizono Shinsuke bukan lagi si mungil berpipi Pikachu. Meski dengan rambut yang masih ditata ala kuping si tikus listrik itu, ia benar-benar telah menjelma menjadi seorang 'raja' penguasa garis belakang lapangan. Seperti pelatih Endou.

"Wah, sudah sore begini. Tapi Shindou-senpai dan Matsukaze-kun tetap keren, ya?"

"Iya!"

Seperti biasa, barisan siswi berderet, sedikit jauh dari lapangan. Melambaikan tangan-tangan ramping mereka pada pemain yang sedang berlatih.

"Shindou-senpai! Semangat, ya!"

"Matsukaze-kun juga, jangan mau kalah!"

Sekilas, Tenma melambai ke arah mereka.

_Ada celah! _Shindou melesat melewati Tenma, bersama bola sepak yang berhasil direbutnya.

"Ah, gawat!" Tenma bergegas mengejar.

Satu napas jengkel berhembus. Tsurugi menoleh. Seseorang berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk menjajarinya.

"Huh. Tidak ada yang mendukungku," dengus orang itu, sembari menyilangkan kaki, bertopang dagu. "Jadi malas latihan…"

Tsurugi ganti mengamati sosok di sampingnya. Rambut sebahu dengan tinggi berkisar di awal 160. Kecuali sedikit tambahan tinggi badan, tidak banyak yang membedakannya dengan Kariya Masaki di masa SMP. Termasuk fobianya terhadap ular dan hantu. Hal yang disebut terakhir itu seolah abadi.

Meski sama-sama tidak mengalami banyak perubahan fisik, profil Tsurugi bisa dibilang lebih baik. Di masa SMP, ia sudah memiliki postur dan kelakuan yang mendekati kedewasaan, yang berhasil dipertahankannya di masa SMA ini.

Beda dengan Kariya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, anak itu tetap sama. Jahil, kekanakan, cemburuan, dan satu lagi, penakut. _Naming sense_-nya juga tidak mengalami peningkatan. _Dribble Brum-brum,_ lah (buat Kurumada). _Tembakan Jedaarr, _lah (Zanark). _Hadangan Lengket, _lah (Kinako). _Serangan Cuup~ (cium, maksudnya), _lah...

(Bentar, hissatsu yang disebut terakhir siapa yang makai?_ Yang pasti bukan aku._.., jawab Tsurugi.)

"Run…run-run-running…?" ujar Kariya, empat tahun yang lalu.

Spontan, tawa Tenma dan yang lain pecah berhamburan di dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Noraaakkk~!"

"Ru…, Run-run-running, katanya…. Ahahaha~!" Tenma ngakak, seraya memegang perutnya.

"Super noraaakkk~!" Kageyama saja kejam.

"Nggak mungkin! Kita nggak mungkin pake nama itu!" Aoi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Tak ada yang tahu, kalau Tsurugi—walau tampak cuek bebek dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada—juga mati-matian menahan senyum, dari posisinya yang berada tepat di belakang Kariya.

_Run-run-running. _Kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia, jadi mirip dengan lagu opening sebuah anime lawas bertema sepak bola. Yah, memang rada mirip dengan anime yang sekarang tengah mereka bintangi. Bedanya, sepak bola di anime lawas itu bukan sepak bola _Choujigen_. Sepak bola normal.

_Lari Lari Lari! (Lari Lari Lari!) Tendang dan berlarii~_

Iseng, benak Tsurugi membayangkan Kariya bergoyang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Bahkan setelah empat tahun berlalu pun, nama _hissatsu tactics _hasil pemikiran Kariya itu masih terasa menggelitik hatinya.

_Ya, sudahlah…_

Tsurugi tak berminat mengingat kenangan yang bisa membahayakan _image_-nya. Lebih baik dia meneruskan pengamatan tentang perubahan yang dialami oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Kurama tambah tinggi, tapi tetap saja ia kalah dari Tenma. Hamano membalap Hayami. _Google_-nya kini melingkari leher. Hayami melepas kacamata bulatnya, dan menggantinya dengan kacamata bingkai persegi warna kelabu(ikemen!). Nishiki dan Midori resmi jadian. Kadang mesra, kadang cekcok.

Akane cantik semampai, idola klub fotografi, menyambi manajer klub sepak bola. Kirino berkacamata, rambut panjangnya dijalin satu ke depan ("Afurodi?" ujar Endou). Kageyama masih manis, namun menjulang, dua senti di bawah Tenma. Baru-baru ini dia ditembak seorang gadis, tapi sepertinya dia masih ragu buat pacaran.

Semua berubah. Kecuali—tentu saja—perasaan mereka terhadap sepak bola.

Senja tiba menutup latihan sore. Tsurugi berdiri dan berkemas. Ia mendongak dan mengangguk, saat Tenma menggamit tangannya, mengajak pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Satu hari sepulang sekolah, Tenma terpaksa melepas Tsurugi di belokan tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Tsurugi, kamu pulang duluan, ya? OSIS memanggil semua perwakilan klub untuk menghadiri rapat," katanya sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Tenma adalah kapten klub sepak bola.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku duluan," Tsurugi melangkah turun. "Sampai besok!"

Tenma balas melambai. "Sampai besok!" Diiringinya Tsurugi hingga hilang dari pandangan. Setelah itu, Tenma membalik langkah menaiki tangga, menuju ruang rapat di lantai tiga.

.

.

.

Turun dari bus pertama, Tsurugi tidak menaiki busnya yang kedua. Sore yang cerah dan barisan sakura yang bermekaran, membujuknya untuk mengganti rute terakhir itu dengan berjalan kaki.

Kedai teh pinggir jalan mulai penuh dengan warna-warni seragam, milik siswa-siswi sekolah menengah yang ingin bersantai menikmati waktu minum teh.

Tsurugi pernah menyambangi berbagai macam kedai bersama Tenma di tengah perjalanan pulang, tapi belum pernah mencoba yang satu ini. Karenanya, ia memutuskan singgah.

Menunggu pesanan tiba, Tsurugi mendengar seseorang menyapanya.

"Lama tidak ketemu, ya, Tsurugi-kun?"

Tsurugi berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum berhasil mengenalinya.

"Sorano…, ya…?"

Gadis itu, Sorano Aoi mengangguk, tersenyum manis. "Tidak keberatan aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya, menunjuk bangku di seberang Tsurugi.

"Oh, silakan. Duduk saja."

Aoi memang tidak satu sekolah dengan Tsurugi dan Tenma. Begitu lulus SMP, ia masuk sekolah putri swasta. Katanya, untuk mempermudah jalan masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan.

Tapi, Tsurugi tahu, bukan hanya itu alasannya.

"Lemon tea," ujar Aoi sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada pelayan.

Tsurugi masih memandang Aoi. Kini berambut panjang hingga sebatas punggung. Seragamnya bagus, elegan—khas sekolah putri.

Bertemu mendadak seperti ini, Tsurugi bingung harus membicarakan apa. Beruntung, Aoi kemudian membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kabar Tenma? Dia sehat?"

"Iya…."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak pulang bareng?"

"Tenma menghadiri rapat OSIS."

"Eh?" Aoi tercengang. "Tenma ikut OSIS?"

"Bukan. Dia datang sebagai perwakilan klub sepak bola. Mungkin rapat membicarakan anggaran, atau semacamnya."

"Oh, iya, ya." Aoi mengerti. "Jadi, Tenma masih main sepak bola?"

Tsurugi menggangguk. "Dia kaptennya."

Pesanan datang, sejenak memutus percakapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsurugi-kun juga ikut klub sepak bola?" tanya Aoi lagi setelah menyeruput tehnya.

"Begitulah…." Sesaat kemudian tersadar, Tsurugi cepat-cepat berkilah. "Tapi…, tapi bukan karena aku tidak mau terpisah dengan dia, kok. Aku ikut klub sepak bola karena memang—"

"Iya, aku tahu," Aoi tertawa kecil melihat wajah merona di depannya. "Tapi, hubungan kalian masih jalan, kan?"

Tsurugi tidak langsung menjawab. Agak lama ia meneliti pembawaan gadis yang semasa SMP dulu menyukai orang yang sama dengannya itu. Sebagai teman sejak kecil, harusnya Aoi memiliki keuntungan dan kesempatan lebih yang tidak bisa ia miliki.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, Tsurugi-lah yang terpilih.

Dan sekarang Aoi menanyakan hal itu seolah itu bukan hal besar.

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Tsurugi meminum tehnya dalam tegukan-tegukan besar. Lalu menjawab, "Tidak, kok. Kami … baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah."

"Benar?"

"Iya. Jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu," Aoi tampak lega. Sesaat, ia melempar pandang ke sisi lain jalan. Seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengannya, menyeberang dan menghampiri meja mereka. Aoi melambaikan tangan.

"Aoi-chan! Kamu di sini rupanya? Semua sudah menunggu. Ayo, cepat! Katanya tadi mau pulang bareng. Setelah ini kita mau ke cari baju, kan…?"

Cerocosan gadis itu terhenti demi menyadari keberadaan Tsurugi. Meski canggung, Tsurugi membalas tatapannya dengan sedikit anggukan salam kenal.

Si gadis berpaling lagi ke Aoi. "Pacarmu, ya? Kok kamu tak pernah cerita? Tapi…keren juga, sih…"

"Bukan, bukan!" Aoi cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangan, mencoba meluruskan. "Dia teman satu SMP-ku dulu. Dan kebetulan saja ketemu di sini."

Gadis itu tampak kurang percaya. "Masa?"

"Iya. Lagipula, dia sudah punya pacar, kok. Iya, kan, Tsurugi-kun?"

"Ah, iya…," jawab Tsurugi pelan, lebih serupa gumaman.

Tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak kesalahpahaman, Aoi segera berdiri dan menghela temannya menjauh.

"Sudah, ya, Tsurugi-kun? Aku duluan. Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Tsurugi mengangguk hambar, "Sampai nanti…"

Selama beberapa saat, ia tetap diam di bangkunya. Memadang dasar cangkir yang telah kosong.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, pertemuan singkat itu pun terlupakan perlahan.

Hingga suatu senja, ia dan Tenma pulang bersama seperti biasa. Sekalian, bermaksud mengerjakan tugas Geografi—menggambar peta—di rumah Tenma. Tugas itu dikerjakan berpasangan. Mereka satu kelompok.

Di tengah jalan, mereka menyinggahi toko buku, membeli peralatan yang sekiranya diperlukan. Karton, penggaris panjang, kuas, dan cat air.

"Ugh…," Tsurugi berjingkat, berusaha meraih penggaris yang posisinya tergeser sedikit ke belakang di rak paling atas. Saat tangannya hampir sampai, tangan lain telah lebih dulu mengambilnya.

"Ini," si pemilik tangan menyodorkan penggaris itu ke depan wajahnya.

"Terima ka—" Tsurugi menoleh, dan terkejut tatkala mendapati wajah yang—entah mengapa—sudah tidak asing lagi.

Sama kagetnya, orang itu pun menampakan ekspresi serupa.

"Kamu…," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

_Siapa, ya? Rasanya kenal…._

"Tsurugi, penggarisnya sudah ketemu, belum? Ng…?"

Tenma muncul. Di tangannya tergenggam sekotak cat air. Ia menghampiri Tsurugi, dan praktis membuat kedua orang di sana menolehkan wajah.

"Ten…ma?" sebut orang itu ragu, seperti mengingat-ingat. "Tenma, kan, ya?" serunya kemudian, lebih yakin.

"Ah, iya…," Tenma mengangguk, lalu balik menerka, "Ini… Minamisawa-san, kan?" rautnya girang, setelah tahu tebakannya tepat.

"Wah. Lama juga tidak ketemu, ya? Empat tahun, sejak aku pindah dari Raimon," Minamisawa mengulurkan tangan. "Kamu sudah tinggi begini, aku jadi pangling," akunya, sembari menatap mata Tenma yang kini sudah sejajar dengan matanya.

Tsurugi menatap dua orang itu bergantian. "Siapa, Tenma?" tanyanya, akhirnya.

"Tsurugi lupa, ya? Ini Minamisawa-senpai. Itu…, senior kita yang pindah ke Gassan Kunimitsu waktu kita kelas satu SMP dulu. Ingat?"

Tsurugi tampak masih kabur.

"Dia pindah, sesaat sebelum kamu masuk klub sepak bola dan menggantikannya sebagai ace striker Raimon."

Tsurugi tanggap. "Oh, ya. Yang waktu itu…."

"Kalian di SMA Raimon?" Minamisawa mengenal seragamnya.

"Iya. Senpai sendiri? Kuliah di mana?"

"Ekonomi, di Toudai."

"Toudai? Universitas Tokyo, dong? Hebat!"

"Tapi, aku masih bermain sepak bola, kok. Meski tidak sesering dulu."

Tsurugi tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Seingatnya, Minamisawa dulu setinggi Shindou masa SMP. Kini, ia setinggi Tenma masa SMA.

Artinya, bertambah lagi satu orang yang berhasil melampauinya.

.

.

.

Tenma menguap lebar, mendongak mencari jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam lewat. Tugas ini ternyata menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari yang mereka kira. Apalagi yang mengerjakan cuma berdua. Tsurugi terpaksa menginap. Tak masalah, toh besok libur.

Tenma membentangkan satu helai kasur lagi di dekat ranjangnya.

"Tsurugi capek? Kita lanjutkan besok saja, ya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu saja yang tidur duluan," sahut Tsurugi tanpa mengangkat kepala dari kertas yang ditekurinya.

"Hei, hei. Tadi kita latihan sepak bola sampai nyaris malam, lho? Masa kamu tidak capek? Sudahlah, ayo tidur saja! Kasurnya sudah aku siapkan, nih!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, tanggung. Lautnya hampir selesai."

Tenma menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Tapi, begitu lautnya beres, kamu langsung tidur, ya?" pesannya sebelum menarik selimut.

Tsurugi menjawab dengan gumaman.

Nyatanya Tsurugi melanjutkannya hingga jam berdentang dua belas kali. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menyusun legenda peta.

Tenma yang sebenarnya belum tidur, tidak tahan lagi. Ia bangun, menyibakkan selimut. Mendekati Tsurugi dan tanpa izin mengangkat tubuh itu dan menelentangkannya ke atas ranjang. _Ranjangnya Tenma._

Tsurugi tak sempat melawan. Pensil yang harusnya bisa dijadikan senjata, terlempar entah ke mana saat Tenma mengangkatnya tadi.

"Te-Tenma! Apa-apaan kamu!?"

"Ayo, tidur! Sudah jam dua belas!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau aku masih—"

Tsurugi tak sanggup melanjutkan. Wajah Tenma menimpa wajahnya.

"Kumohon, istirahatlah." Tenma berbisik. "Aku tidak mau kalau kamu sampai sakit."

Tsurugi tergugu di tempat, melawan jantungnya yang bergelora. Status pacaran ternyata tidak menjamin bahwa dirinya jadi terbiasa dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Tsurugi berpaling.

Tenma yang dulu tidak mungkin menjepitnya sekuat ini. Juga mustahil bisa membopongnya ke atas ranjang seperti ini.

Tsurugi ingat betul. Saat masih SMP, pernah satu kali Tenma mencobanya. Membopong Tsurugi, maksudnya. Dan hasilnya, mereka berdua terjungkal ke depan dengan posisi bertindihan.

Tetapi, justru kejadian itu-lah, yang menjadi pemicu mereka pertama kali melakukan _itu._ Malam. Di ruang klub sepak bola Raimon. Melepas lelah, usai berlatih _hissatsu waza_ Fire Tornado Double Drive.

_Melepas lelah. _Ironisnya, setelah melakukan _itu_, keduanya malah tambah capek. Capek yang menggairahkan, tapi. Mungkin sama seperti saat bermain sepak bola.

Mereka belum berpacaran. Bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka perbuat. Saat itu, Tsurugi hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

"Tsurugi," panggil Tenma, menyentak Tsurugi keluar dari masa lalu. "Tidur, ya? Nggak apa, malam ini kamu boleh pakai ranjangku. Ng..., sekalian juga, gimana kalau kita... melakukan _itu_?"

Tsurugi memberanikan diri memandang Tenma, yang tampak tersipu-sipu. Tak perlu repot menengadah. Sepasang manik coklat itu kini sejajar dengan matanya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa…. Entahlah. Senang, mungkin?

Tapi sesaat kemudian, justru kerunyut kesakitan yang malah muncul di sekitar dahinya.

"Tsu-Tsurugi? Ada apa?" Tenma panik. _Padahal aku belum ngapa-ngapain, kan…?_

Tsurugi menggeleng. Ia mendesis pelan. "Kamu sekarang berat, tidak seperti dulu."

"Be-berat? Aku?"

"Makanya, minggir. Badanmu terlalu besar. Aku susah bergerak."

"Ba-baiklah," Tenma menggeser tubuhnya. Ia berbaring miring menghadap Tsurugi.

"Maaf." Tsurugi berucap. Tenma mengangkat alis. "Nanti, kalau aku sudah biasa, kamu boleh naik ke atas."

Tenma mengerjap, lalu tertawa.

"Ah, tidak apa!" hibur Tenma riang, Ia melingkarkan satu tangan ke tubuh di sampingnya. "Begini juga bisa, kan?"

Sudut mata mereka saling bertemu. Tsurugi bersemu lagi. Cepat-cepat ia melarikan pandang ke sudut langit-langit kamar.

"Tempo hari…, aku ketemu Sorano…."

"Sorano? Maksudmu, Aoi?"

Tsurugi mengangguk. Matanya masih terkunci di langit-langit.

"Wah, jadi kangen. Kapan kalian ketemu?"

"Sewaktu di kedai teh. Rambutnya panjang sekarang. Dia cantik," ungkap Tsurugi tanpa sungkan.

"Oh, ya? Tapi, dari dulu Aoi memang manis, sih…. Eh, tapi Tsurugi, kamu juga manis kok. Sungguh!"

Tsurugi tak menanggapi. "Hei, Tenma…," katanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu memilihku?"

Pertanyaan yang tak diduga Tenma. Tapi yang Tsurugi ucapkan selanjutnya, lebih tak terduga lagi.

"Apa kamu memilihku karena kita pernah melakukan _itu_? Karena kau merasa bertanggung jawab?"

Tenma masih diam.

"Kalau memang itu alasannya, aku kasihan sama Sorano. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Tsurugi, aku…"

"Dia cantik. Pandai. Bisa diandalkan sebagai perempuan. Tapi, ia malah ditolak, tanpa ia pernah tahu alasan sebenarnya," Tsurugi menghela napas. Matanya dipejamkan. "Jangan salah paham. Aku … mengatakan ini bukan karena ingin kita putus. Aku hanya… "

"Aku tahu," sela Tenma, sambil kedua tangannya bergerak meraih Tsurugi ke dalam pelukannya. "Kamu tak bisa melepaskanku, kan?

Tsurugi mendengus. "Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan!"

Tenma tertawa, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kamu baik, Tsurugi. Kamu memikirkan orang lain, tapi tetap saja. Sulit bagimu melepaskan orang yang kamu sayangi ini. Iya kan?" ujar Tenma, yang tumben-tumbennya narsis.

"Jangan mengatakan hal menjijikan begitu. Kamu jadi mengingatkanku sama Hakuryuu, tahu! Bikin mual."

Mendengar itu, tawa Tenma pecah berderai.

Tsurugi panik, membekap mulutnya. "Sssstttt~~!"

"Eh, iya. Maaf," Tenma tersadar, kalau dia masih menumpang di apartemen Aki-nee.

"Ini tengah malam, bodoh! Kalau sampai kedengaran orang, bagaimana?"

"Iya, maaf…"

Tsurugi menarik tangannya dari Tenma. Keduanya lalu membenahi posisi masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsurugi. Pertanyaanmu tadi membuatku ingat. Dulu, aku juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, kan?"

"Apanya? Kapan?"

"Waktu berlatih Fire Tornado DD. Aku tanya, 'Kenapa kamu memilihku jadi pasanganmu untuk melakukan _hissatsu waza_ ini?' Ya kan? Nah, kalau begitu jawabanku juga sama denganmu."

"Ja-jawabanku?" Tsurugi menerawang, _Waktu itu jawabanku…_

Tenma menganguk. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku memilihmu, karena aku menyukaimu."

_Bush! _Tsurugi bak terciprat saus tomat. Merah. Antara marah dan malu.

"Se-sembarangan! Jawabanku waktu itu bukan begitu!" Tubuhnya spontan menegak seakan tersengat listrik.

"Eh? Tapi di telingaku kedengaran begitu, lho?" kata Tenma watados.

"Tenma! Kamu ini—!"

"Iya, iya!" Tenma menenangkan, satu telunjuk di bibir. "Pertama-tama, pelankan suaramu sedikit. Nanti ada yang bangun…"

Tsurugi kembali berbaring. Dari roman muka, tampaknya ia masih belum terima.

"Yah…, mungkin kamu benar," Tenma bergumam. " Aku memilihmu, mungkin karena kita pernah melakukan _itu_…."

_Tuh, kan?. _

"Tapi…Tsurugi, asal kamu tahu. Aku melakukan _itu, _juga… lebih karena aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Tenma mengembalikan tubuh Tsurugi ke dalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita melakukannya? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku betul-betul menyukaimu…"

"Tapi—!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukannya dari samping." Tenma memulai dengan mencium tepi dahinya.

"Bukan itu! Soal Sorano—"

"Dia tidak apa-apa," Tenma menyenderkan dagunya ke atas kepala Tsurugi. "Pasti."

"Jangan seenaknya bilang 'Tidak apa-apa'! Kamu kan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan dia yang sebenarnya?"

Suara Tsurugi mengeras. Tapi sebaliknya, ia tidak mendorong Tenma menjauh. Ia tidak bisa; baik secara fisik, maupun perasaan.

"Kenapa? Apa waktu kalian ketemu, dia terlihat murung?"

"Tidak, sih..."

"Ya, kan? Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kamu bilang dia sekarang cantik. Takkan sulit baginya mencari lelaki lain..."

"Yang dia suka itu kamu!"

"Ya, tapi..., kamu juga menyukaiku, kan?"

Tsurugi terpaku. Kelu.

"Tak apa. Tak usah jawab. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, sih."

"... Sok tahu...," cuma itu yang bisa ia lontarkan.

Tenma tersenyum. "Aku suka kamu, Tsurugi…."

Tsurugi terpejam. Kelebat sosok Aoi terbayang. Membuatnya ingin berontak. Tapi, kala ia membuka mata dan bertemu dengan senyuman Tenma, ia menyerah. Menyerah sepenuhnya.

"Aku … juga…."

_Maaf, Sorano…._

.

.

.

Dini hari, Tsurugi menemukan dirinya berada di antara kedua lengan Tenma. Terasa lapang. Tidak seperti dulu—sesak dan sempit, ia bisa leluasa membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam rengkuhan itu.

Teringat tentang semua perubahan yang terjadi pada teman-temannya yang lain. Juga sedikit kekesalan yang sempat menyelinapi hatinya karena tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Kini, kekesalan itu lenyap sama sekali. Tsurugi justru merasa beruntung. Seandainya ia juga tumbuh hingga sebesar Tenma, ia tidak akan mungkin berada dalam kelapangan yang ia rasakan ini.

_Tumbuh besar, ternyata tidak selamanya enak…._

Memplesetkan jargon iklan susu pertumbuhan. Sambil berpikir begitu, Tsurugi kembali menutup mata. Menikmati aroma Tenma dari bawah dagunya, dan menunggu fajar tiba.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author

Aah, padahal saya pingin bikin cerita TenKyou SMA, tapi malah jadi fic ga jelas gini. TT^TT. Tuh liat. Ngga nyambung banget, dari awal sampe akhir. Intinya juga ga jelas. Aahhh, Saiyaku daaa DX

Lalu, pas di bagian cinta segitiga KyouTenAo, saya jadi kepikiran juga. Mestinya yang dibikinin cerita kayak begini, kan, harusnya Natsumi x Endou x Aki/Fuyuppe. Jadi lebih dekat ke canonnya, gitu. Tapi berhubung saya demennya TenKyou, malah TenKyou yang dibikinin. Heeh, ya ga papa deh yah. Namanya juga obsesi *dor!*

Btw, gimana hasil pemikiran saya soal Tenma cs masa SMA? Ngayal tingkat tinggi, ya. Emang sih... Bisa-bisanya Shinsuke jadi tinggi, melampaui Tsurugi, pula. Tapi kan... #berlindung di balik slogan "Unleash Your Imagination" XDD

Kalau ditanya, "Kenapa Kariya tetep kecil? Padahal Shinsuke aja jadi tinggi ganteng, tuh?" Itu, sih, karena saya maunya begitu *dor!* Saya maunya Tsurugi, Kariya, plus Kurama juga (trio Tsundere, yey! XD) tetep unyu biarpun sudah masuk SMA ^^v


End file.
